


蝉時雨

by vero0728



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero0728/pseuds/vero0728





	蝉時雨

安田章大自认为不是个悲观主义者。他时常挂着善意的微笑，坚信自己付出的温柔终究会被人真诚相待，终究不会太糟糕的。

除了感情。

 

——你喜欢他吗

——喜欢啊。可能比他喜欢的还要多，所以我才能接受他的一切的任性的要求，除了在一起。

——因为啊，我不能拿关八的未来开玩笑，更不能拿他的未来开玩笑。

——终究有一天他会放弃的啊。大仓君啊，本来也就不是太有毅力的人。

——何况人啊，本来就不是什么长情的动物。

 

安田章大这么说的时候，正是2007年的盛夏，忙碌到几乎窒息的那个夏天。

虽然是他邀请了前辈的温泉之旅，但是当两个人换好浴衣在庭院的门廊上坐下的时候，谁都没有开口说话。呆呆的听着惊鹿一下一下地敲击着鼓膜，下午的闲散时光透过树叶的空隙斑驳的打在池边长满青苔的石头上，又消融在一阵阵蝉鸣中。直到边界的分明的光斑影影绰绰，橘色的夕阳染红了池水。

最终还是堂本刚叹了口气，缓缓地先开了口：“你不会是想看一天的风景的吧，虽然我觉得你想问我的问题我也根本给不了你答案。”

安田愣了愣，望着石笼自动亮起的灯，思考了良久才缓缓道出明明已经打了无数遍腹稿的问题：“前辈，如果是你，你该怎么拒绝光一前辈。”

“永远都是他在拒绝我。”堂本刚无奈的摇摇头，一副我就知道的表情。

“对不起。”安田缩了缩脖子，站起了身，“我果然不该问的呢。前辈，等下去泡温泉吧。”

“やす，”堂本刚也跟着站起身，整理了下被坐皱的浴衣下摆，不经意地看向安田的方向，又好像在看些别的什么人，“为什么要拒绝呢。这么多年都过来了。”

“为什么呢。因为不想自己毁了大倉くん。”安田咬了咬下唇，皱着眉答道。

“最低。”堂本刚在心里默默的说，而后又看向安田淡淡说道，“是这样的吧，你们就好像保持了安全距离，他进一步，你退一步，彼此之间永远保持着你心里的那个安全具体。”

“因为我也没有办法吧。”安田解释道。

“只是在给自己一个台阶下罢了。说到底，你喜欢大仓吗？”堂本翻了翻榻榻米桌子上放着的旅店晚餐的菜单。

“喜欢啊。”安田叹了口气，做到了桌子的另一边侧头一起看起了菜单。

“梅子茶泡饭，你呢？”点了点菜单上的图，“你们兵库人真的难搞啊。”

“烤秋刀鱼。”安田从善如流的指了指另一边的图，而后干涩地吐出三个字：“对不起。”

堂本刚默默的转头翻了个白眼，“对象错了吧。还是老板娘把你错认成了こうちゃん你还当真了？”

安田拨了拨金色的发尾，也不知道说些什么。扭头再一次向庭院望去，橘色的天空终究退成了深蓝色，池边的小型观景植物边不知何时盘旋了稀稀落落几只萤火虫，划出微不可见的淡淡光点来。“对不起。”安田又在心理默默地呢喃了一遍，就仿佛远处站着大仓忠义如同九年前一般，微微的对他笑着，带着波子汽水的味道。

 

安田一次次地想，如果没有那个波子汽水味的吻该多好。一切是不是就会像是两个平行轨道一般，过着各自的生活，处理着各自的感情。

那个时候的安田和大仓甚至没有想过自己会出道，只是顺从的坐夜巴来来回回的录制一些番组。安田清楚的记得那是个学校放假又不用上京的夏日，那时候还没有难耐的高温，安田盘腿坐在实家客厅的木地板上有一下没一下的摇着团扇，头顶的吊扇呼啦呼啦地吹，桌子上堆满了假期作业和汽水瓶。大仓投入地飞快抄着理科作业，安田则在榻榻米桌的另一边，抱着素描本望着门廊外被打理干净的院子发呆。一阵阵的蝉鸣直直地撞在鼓膜上，炸开一声声不成调子的乐曲来。

“やす这个题写错了啦。”大仓把作业纸推到安田面前，“怎么都不应该是这个结果啦。”

“那你直接帮我改下。快点抄啦，等下我妈他们回来的话就晚上又要被他们念了。”安田看了眼推导公式发现大概不过一个不经意的小笔误，便又抱着素描本画起画来。

“やす还有汽水吗？好热哦。”大仓伸了下因为盘腿有点麻的脚，不满地凑近又一次迅速沉迷自己世界安田，撒娇道。

“冰箱里自己拿。”安田推了推少年凑过来的脑袋。

“好吧。但是不要因为来不及抄念我。”

“拿个汽水才几分钟。”安田淡淡吐槽又埋头给素描本上添上一个个抽象的代填色块。

大仓嘟嘟囔囔地起身，又一次踢了踢压麻的退，往厨房的方向走去，“やす也要吗？”

“要吧，”看了看桌子上码着四个空了的波子汽水瓶，安田扯着小尖嗓对着大仓的方向喊。

“说起来今年やす要不要一起去天神祭啊，那天都放假呢。”

“这种事情和女孩子一起比较好吧。干嘛问我。还是你有好多票？”

“我爸店里客人表示感谢给的。”咚咚咚响起袜子敲击地板的声音，大仓拿着两瓶汽水从厨房回到客厅，顺手吧一瓶冻得厉害的往安田脸上贴了过去。

被突如其来的冷气吓得瑟缩了下脖子，安田挥手拍了拍大仓的手腕，“拿开啊，冰死了。你都什么毛病。”

“喜欢欺负やす的毛病”大仓笑嘻嘻地拿开玻璃瓶，作势放回桌子的样子，然后忽然又迅速的拿起来往安田的脖子贴了上去。

“啊，你干嘛！”被吓得提高了分贝安田用力的挥开了大仓握着玻璃瓶的手，大仓被挥的重心不稳，就着蹲着的姿势一下子往后仰去，屁股重重的砸在地板上，玻璃瓶带着瓶身上细密的水珠在空气中划过一道小小的弧线，砸在了大仓手边的地板上，“啪”地碎成了两半。冒着气泡的汽水炸开了浅浅的水花，化成一滩粘腻的水迹，蔓延在大仓的手边和安田的脚边，玻璃弹珠“咚咚”地砸了几下地板滚过门廊便跳进了庭院的草丛。大仓就着摔倒的姿势放任的躺在半边的波子汽水里，看着弹珠消失在视线里，毫无形象地按住肚子蜷起脚“哈哈”笑起来。

安田一脸“你有什么毛病”的眼神看着身边几乎笑到抽搐的人。却被人伸手抓住了脚腕。

“やす你也躺下来啦。”大仓笑着说，“波子汽水的味道真的超甜。”

“黏死了。”安田一脸不认同地看着对方，“而且你小心点。”

“哇やす你好烦。”大仓忽然撑起身，压着安田的肩膀往后带去。

“痛！”安田的后脑砸在木地板上，一瞬间的眼前一片空白，然后波子汽水的味道猛地扎进了鼻腔，就着门外一阵阵的蝉鸣和头顶呼呼的风扇。度过一瞬间的恍惚，安田才眨了眨眼睛，将涣散的目光重新聚焦起来，猝不及防的定在凑近的少年的眉眼上，里面全是恶作剧成功的笑意。大仓的双手还撑在安田肩膀边的地板，然而他又一次猝不及防地，松了松使力的手，整个人压了下来，将头靠在安田的颈窝。

“快点起来。”安田揪了揪少年的发旋出的头发。

“不要。”向上耸了耸身子，大仓将下巴靠在对方的肩膀，戏谑的看着对方不知所措的眼神。

安田也不知道过了多久，久到对方在自己唇上落下那个不带情欲的波子汽水的吻的时候，他都忘记了要推开他，或者又根本没有想过要推开。只是那时候谁也不知道这就好像是漫长的相伴相守的年岁中打开的一个潘多拉魔盒，然而安田却再也忘不了那个夏日的波子汽水的味道，少年柔软的唇轻微的触碰，没有深入没有诉求也没有想要予取予求的野心，只是单纯的渴望表达那份淡淡的欢喜。

“一起去天神祭吧”。大仓最后翻身和安田并排躺在客厅的木板上，看着头顶的风扇一圈又一圈的转着。波子汽水结成了一片粘腻，蝉鸣还是一阵阵地敲打着鼓膜。

 

然而，单纯的诉说欢喜的亲吻。终究会因为一次次的逃离变成一次次充斥着占有欲的鏖战。

 

“说到底，你放弃自己的温柔斩钉截铁地告诉他，不可以，不就了结了吗？”堂本刚终究忍不了对面的人一遍遍的巴拉着秋刀鱼的动作，出声道。

安田抬头看了看被自己约出来的前辈，试图开口说些什么，却终究发现无法对此作出什么实质性的回应来。只能悻悻地继续低头戳着盘子里的鱼。

“拒绝他亲密的动作，或者在他吻你的时候推开他，告诉他我们只是普通的同事、发小甚至亲人，告诉他一切代表爱意的行为都是错的。”堂本刚皱着眉头继续说道，就好像透过眼前的人看见了另外一个人一般。

安田只是淡淡的摇了摇头，近乎绝望地缓缓说道，“前辈，可是我也喜欢他啊。甚至比他喜欢我的可能还要多。他说他家什么坏了，我就可以给他买。他总是喜欢把东西落在我的车上，然后我一次次心甘情愿的把东西送回去。”说到这里，安田几乎不敢在看对方的眼睛，他将视线转开再一次移到障子外的庭院，然而除了四盏石灯笼和萤火虫微弱的光点，几乎黑的什么都看不见，唯有不知疲倦的蝉鸣如同时雨的雨点，一声声的砸下。“我不会拒绝他的任何的请求，甚至于更多的出格的要求来，但这个任何除了在一起的承诺。”

话题好像回到了原点，什么都没有改变。

“为什么不能。”堂本刚皱着眉收好了自己的餐具将餐盘端到了房间门外。

“因为我不能拿关八的未来开玩笑，更不能拿他的未来开玩笑。”

“那你就不应该任由他发展。”

“我只是觉得他终究有一天会放弃的。大仓忠义他，始终不是一个太有毅力的人啊。”

没有毅力，九年。堂本刚在心里轻笑了两下，却又想起前个月堂本光一带到后台的那个女孩，他摸了摸鬓角，然后笑了笑，然后他听见安田微不可闻的叹息，“何况人本来也不该是什么长情的动物。”

 

那个波子汽水味的吻后，记忆都因为过于忙碌而变得断断续续，但安田隐约记得青春期的躁动被那个吻打开后愈演愈烈。在远远没有会想到自己会出道的jr时代，大仓总是喜欢拉着安田去没有人的地方偷偷的接吻，有时候是在老家的房间里，有时候是在放送局的乐屋里，有时候是前辈舞台没有看到的小角落交换一个偷偷的亲吻，有的时候带着街边烤串的酱汁的味道，有的时候是惯常用的薄荷牙膏的味道，有的时候是水果硬糖的味道。就像是一个彼此试探却又无法描述的小游戏，食髓知味，让人乐此不疲。

但事情终究还是失控了。

在大仓刚进行完成人仪式的那几周里。安田独自开车去居酒屋找人，而对方扒着吧台喝的烂醉。那时候的少年还没有抽高到自己不可触及的距离，安田架着大仓就往自己的小车里塞。

开车将对方送到对方的公寓，轻车熟路的在对方的信箱里翻出钥匙。就像发生过无数次一样。

直到推开门后大仓又一次像少年时一样凑了上来。在彼此明白交换亲吻的和含义和各自有了短暂交往的女友之后明明已经抽身的游戏却再一次被对方挑起。安田无奈地顺从的允应下对方的示好。

但一切又好像不一样了。当自己的牙齿被轻易的撬开，舌尖全是弥漫的威士忌的麦芽味道。大仓近乎激烈的试图攻城略地，从牙床到舌头，毫无章法甚至暴躁不安。安田试图用手抚摸大仓的后背让他安静下来，却近乎绝望的发现对方某个部位升起了不该有的欲望。

安田有想过在一瞬间推开对方摔门而去，但是当他摆正对方的肩膀仰头看见他的表情的时候分崩离析。他感受到对方再一次抱紧了自己，带着醉意的在他带着哭腔地说：“やす，我想要你。”那一瞬间他听见了客厅没有关实的窗户外传来的分崩离析的尖锐的蝉鸣，一下又一下的抓过自己的大脑。安田被死死的钉在对方的怀里，做不出任何反应。

直到大仓进入的时候，灭顶的疼痛才唤回了自己的理智。他眼看着身上的男人近乎疯狂的表情一遍一遍的喊着自己的名字，才开始理解两个人长久以来放任的情愫终究长出了不可遏制的结果来。他听着对方一次次低沉的吼声，和蝉鸣混合在了一次，这一次却没有实家呼啦啦转悠的风扇，也没有波子汽水的香甜，威士忌的麦芽香味猝不及防的掠过喉头却一阵阵的发苦。然后他听见对方在不应期时，紧紧的搂住自己叹息地说道，“やす，我们在一起好不好。”安田摸到了床头的烟盒， 他忍者仿佛被撕裂的疼痛，任凭尼古丁的味道直直的扎进了肺部，良久，他才淡淡的说，“对不起。”

 

说到底人都是自私的动物。

安田清楚的记得最后他和前辈顶着毛巾泡进温泉里，对方的叹息。

安田也无法为自己辩白什么。

 

大仓拿着两张高桥优的演唱会门票邀请自己一起去看好友的时候，又是一年夏天。

两个人已经恢复到同事的关系，谁也不再提起当初那些暧昧不明的告白，不再在彼此的公寓接吻和做爱，而这场彼此角力持续了将近十五年的追逐游戏，终究随着大仓坐在安田家的沙发上的那句，“我累了”而宣告结束。而后彼此交换了一个仿佛形同当年的不带任何欲望的吻。

在台前依旧是相亲相爱的好门把，私下却不用在维系什么，像是自欺欺人般的躲避。

如果不是这场演唱会，安田也会相信一切都回归到了本来该在的位子上，那些不同味道的吻终究不过一个旖旎绚烂的美梦。

因为是千秋场，所以在乐屋等着换好衣服洗好澡的高桥优和他的一众乐手去酒吧庆功。大家都是音乐人，交流变得热烈而简单，不知道是谁先开的头的一声鬼叫，“哇，杰尼斯。”同桌的乐手都开始起哄道说要不要跳个舞，长得也真是帅啊，一定受女孩子欢迎啊之类的话语来。

大仓和安田本来也是外向的主，何况一群人生啤嗨棒轮翻的喝。大仓的酒量远远不如安田，没多久就开始哈哈哈哈的魔性笑起来。安田则在角落里跟一个吉他手讨教技巧和经验。

“哇，你们杰尼斯是不是不能谈恋爱啊。”坐在大仓身边的一个俨然已经喝醉的乐手拍着大仓的肩膀嬉笑着发问。

安田远远的听到，顿了顿不放心的往大仓的方向看了过去。

“才没有吧，只要不被周刊拍到，你跟谁都事。就算被拍到！也能圆回来！嗝。”大仓笑着说。

“超受欢迎的人出现啦！”另一边的乐手也凑过来欢呼。

“才没有呢！”大仓渐渐笑得怪异起来，安田握着酒杯的手倏地用力。

“怎么可能怎么可能，说真的只要大仓君想要，一个眼神不就够了！”

“呐！有些人吧！”大仓又干了一杯烧酒，淡淡的看向安田的方向，“就算你什么都做了，终究还是得不到。你明明觉得他爱你爱到不可自拔的样子，但是回头还是把你一把推开。告诉你彼此只是什么朋友。”

“呜哇，最低。”身边的人乱叫起来。

然而大仓却像个孩子似得赌气地喊道，“不，他最好了。他是全世界最好的人。”

大仓的声音大得几乎让所有人不得不顺着声音望了过来。安田吓得定在原地，随后迅速反应过来和身边的乐手打了一个抱歉的手势便向大仓的方向走过去，“他喝多了，我先带他回去。”他对高桥说道，伸手扶过已经醉得东倒西歪的大个子。

“我没有醉。”大仓却一把打开了安田伸过来的手，然后像是将积压了很久的情绪一下子喊了出来，“我喜欢你啊安田章大。我喜欢你呀。就算我已经退开了那么远我还是做不到看不到你。我，爱你呀。”

这是大仓第一次说出爱这个字眼，在彼此相缠的十多年里尽管无数的喜欢脱口而出，安田最终还是定在了那个字上，他不可置信地望向大仓，而身边原本吵闹的声音也一下子安静了下来，起初起哄的乐手被惊到般僵直地从沙发上站了起来，眼神在大仓和安田之间来来回回地扫着。高桥头疼地看着似乎一发不可收拾的局面，用眼神示意安田赶紧离开，然后走到了两个人之间隔开了些距离。

落荒而逃。安田从来没有想到在好友的庆功宴上自己会落得如此的情景。深夜的盛夏，红绿灯还在锲而不舍地发出嘟嘟地提示音，偶尔从商店街的居酒屋走出一两个醉倒的人悉悉索索地说着一些听不懂的话语，只有蝉鸣，依旧一声声地扎入耳膜，像是一把锋利的刀子将他的大脑一点点的划开，反反复复地敲打着脆弱地大脑皮层，一瞬间街道上昏暗地路灯和霓虹看板变成了一片黑暗，他靠着一家商铺的卷闸门缓缓地蹲下，屏幕上是大仓发过来的告别信息，眼前却不断闪回着那些夏天的第一个吻，第一次拥抱，泪水终究还是顺着眼眶一滴滴地落在了地上。

 

“你们这么做都只是感动自己罢了。”第二天安田读着堂本刚发来的信息。

“但这样就好了。”安田飞快地在键盘上打着信息，然后想了想又退格了前面的文字，写道，“也有可能在自欺欺人，但我想他是真的放下。”

“你们是笨蛋吗？”

“嗯。”安田笑了笑将在手机上打下肯定的回答，一头扎进了街上的人群里。

 

而夏天终究还是过去了，而无果的情愫也像是随着最后一声蝉鸣消逝在了东京的某一棵行道树上。

 

 


End file.
